The application generally relates to an automation and motion control system. The application relates more specifically to an automation and motion control system for the entertainment industry that can dynamically respond to random or unknown inputs into the system.
In the entertainment industry, to provide a realistic atmosphere for a performance or production, e.g., theatrical, musical, movie, television, etc., objects or components can be moved or controlled by an automation and motion control system during (and between) events in the performance or production, e.g., scenes on a stage or takes on a motion picture production set. In addition, automation and motion control systems can be used to move objects or components for other purposes or performances such as kinetic art or sculptures and/or moving displays. Automation of the movement and control of the objects or components is desirable for safety, predictability, efficiency, and economics.
For proper operation of the automation and motion control system, all of the objects or components under the control of the automation and control system have to know when to act or move, e.g., at a particular time or in a particular sequence, and the objects or components have to know what action or movement is required in response to the actions or movements of other objects or components. One way to ensure that all of the components are operating appropriately, i.e., taking appropriate actions or movements at the appropriate times, is to pre-program all of the actions, movements and timings for all of the components so each components knows what actions or movements to take and when to take the action or movement.
As an example of a pre-programmed sequence, a theatrical performance may call for a battle scene. In the battle, a first stunt person is to fly through the air and then collide with a second stunt person, where the second stunt person is struck so hard that the second stunt person is thrown backward into and through a wall. To set up this stunt, each of the first and second stunt persons is hung from respective cables. Each cable is attached to a separate winding mechanism powered by an electrical motor, for instance, a winch. In the stunt, the first stunt person falls while attached to a cable towards the second stunt person. The winch stops the cable, and the first stunt person's movement, just as the first stunt person hits the second stunt person. While not seen by the audience, each person wears some padding so that their minor impact will not hurt either person. The second winch is synchronized (with the first winch) to pull on the cable attached to the second stunt person so hard that it appears that the second stunt person has been struck by the first stunt person. The second winch then continues to pull the second stunt person's cable until the second player's body hits an easily breakable wall. Finally, the second winch stops the second stunt person's cable when the second stunt person's body has passed through the easily breakable wall. The control system controls the coordination of the winding and reeling between the first and second winches to ensure the safety of the stunt persons.
One drawback to pre-programming the actions and movements of the components is that the components will act or move in the same sequence each time the system is operated, even if the surrounding conditions have changed. If the actual surrounding conditions do not match the conditions expected by the pre-programmed system, an unsafe condition could occur that could cause injury to the performers or audience or damage the components or surrounding areas. At a minimum, a discrepancy between the actual surrounding conditions and the expected conditions will result in a less than optimal performance or production because the movements and actions of the components will be “out-of-synch” with the surrounding conditions.
Therefore, what is needed is a control system for a performance or production in the entertainment industry that can dynamically respond to unexpected or unknown conditions and/or inputs to continually adapt the movement and actions of the components of the performance or production to the surrounding conditions.